


Coffee Break

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:  Coffee Break<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Angel and Connor, post NFA. Written for kita0610, who offered me cookies if I kept it upbeat. Well, I did my best *g*<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

“Want some?” Connor asks, offering you half a Danish.

You smile “No.” Sip your coffee.

“Fighting the forces of middle-aged spread?” he grins -- your scarred, teasing, hopeful boy.

“I am not spreading. Anywhere!”

He plays this game every time. Doesn’t understand he’s already letting you taste sunflared beach parties, awkward college crushes, letting you sink your teeth into home comings, and normal annoying families. Moments of grace. A life you didn’t sign away in blood. You don’t need pastries too. 

And when he slips away from you, walks free into the daylight, you can almost feel your heart beat.


End file.
